


Glitter and Gold

by trubenblack



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drake and Cass are mentioned, I will update these tags as i go along xx, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nothing graphic dont worry, Punctuation ain’t my strong suit y’all, obviously, possibly more characters I'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Slightly altered timeline. After Mary dies in Seattle when Neil was 10, Neil escapes briefly but Lola, Romero and Nathan catch him again, only to be caught by a police officer and imprisoned for child abuse. Neil is sent into a foster home. Shenanigans with a small blonde boy ensue





	1. Beginning Again

Neil let himself slide out of the car, carefully leaning more to his right, still not quite strong enough to stand on his left leg. The crowbar Romero had tried to beat him with had just barely missed splintering bone. It still had likely done decent damage to the muscles in his leg, judging by the slowly shrinking artwork of deep purples and blues ringed with green, crawling it’s way up his thigh.  _God, his life was fucked up and he’d only been on this shit planet for 10 years_. He lifted himself up slowly, looking at the new house he had been placed in. He was told a woman called Abby Winfield had decided to ‘ _take him in’_ , apparently. He has never trusted people who do something from the goodness of their heart, and so, he was waiting for the catch that must be coming.

 

The social worker led him into the house where he was greeted by a short, smiling woman who’s smile reached her eyes.

 

“You must be Neil! I'm Abby, it’s so lovely to meet you, honey.” Abby said with a smile, sounding far happier about having a stranger in her house than Neil would have been comfortable with, but this woman didn’t exude any “bad vibes.” She just seemed… genuinely kind.

 

“Hello… t-thank you for having me.” He stuttered out, not really sure what the correct behavior a child should show. He darted his eyes around, cataloging his exits and shifting his duffel closer to his body.

 

“Did you have any other bags to bring in?” Abby enquired kindly. 

 

“No, just this. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize, silly! Here, let me show you your room!” Abby went on after a slight pause, but there was no pity in her eyes.

 

“I have a… room?” Neil had to admit he was surprised, he hadn’t had his own room since Baltimore and he had left that place behind a long time ago. 

 

Sadness briefly flickered along Abby’s face, and Neil felt guilty for causing it, but before he could apologise she rallied herself and smiled brightly. “Of course! Here it is!” She led him to a room painted in the brightest orange he’d ever seen. It was perfect.

 

                                                                        ____

 

Neil had been with Abby for almost four months but he was still anxious when leaving the house, which was why her sudden idea to go to the park for an afternoon took him by surprise and made an uneasy knot form in his stomach. He struggled saying no to her because he hated disappointing her, always expecting her to throw a punch instead of just looking a little sad. With that in mind he agreed and went to put on his shoes as she got her keys.

 

This was how he found himself standing at the park staring out at the children playing and having fun. _Be a normal kid_ he told himself but, what was a normal kid? What did they do? Mary and Nathan had not raised a normal child. In fact, they hadn’t raised a child at all, rather a toy and a punching bag. He wondered what it would have been like if he’d grown up without a murderer as a father and a… probably a murderer as well as a mother to be honest.

 

“You gonna stand there all fucking day? Don’t know how to walk or something?”

 

Neil whirled around as fast as possible to face the new threat that had snuck up on him, only to realize the “threat” was a boy even shorter than him, with blonde hair and hazel eyes that were as hard to read as Neil’s were.

 

“I-I, sorry, no m-my leg doesn’t move very well. S-sorry.”

 

“I didn’t ask, nor do I care.”

 

Neil’s eyes widened at the boy’s frank nature. The boldness of the other made him feel less nervous and his stutter left as he exclaimed, “You just asked!”

 

“Did not.”

 

“Are you six? Who says “did not” anymore?”

 

“Obviously me because I just said it. You always this stupid?” The boy said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Neil grumbled under his breath but ended up sitting next to the blonde boy.

 

“I’m Neil.” What possessed him to say that he had no idea, but he wanted to learn more about this kid who… didn’t seem to know how to be a normal child either. The kid sighs.

 

“If I tell you my name will you stop talking?”

 

“Possibly. I’ll see if I like your name or not.”

 

“I didn’t choose the name, why would it matter if you like it?”

 

“Well, what is this name you ‘ _didn’t choose’_ Mr. Did Not?”

 

“Jesus, it’s Andrew, never call me that again kid.”

 

Neil blinked in disbelief. “I’m the same age as you! What the fuck, don’t call me that.”

 

“Oh, so the kid’s got claws. You gonna start throwing punches if I call you that again?”

 

“No, but I’ll keep bugging you if you do.” Neil smirked, knowing he’d won as Andrew glared ahead and didn’t say anything. They sat saying nothing for a while until Abby called out to Neil. Neil tried to hide his flinch at the loud female voice coming from behind him. Realistically, he knew it wasn’t Lola, she was in prison for child abuse along with Nathan and Romero, but it was still hard sometimes to remember what was real or not. Unfortunately, Neil didn’t hide his flinch well enough, Andrew turned his head and scrutinised Abby.

 

“She the one who’s hurting you?”

 

“What? No! Oh my god, no, Abby’s lovely—wait, what do you mean who’s hurting me?”

 

“You flinch at small things, you’re constantly taking in your surroundings, your eyes don’t look like other kid’s eyes.” Andrew listed. “I know the signs of an abused child.” 

 

“What? Personal experience? – Abby’s nice, she’d never hurt me.”

 

Andrew looked Neil in the eye and nodded to himself, seeing something he believed.

 

“Well then rabbit boy, you better hop back to her before she gets mad.”

 

Neil’s mouth dropped open as he turned and stared at Andrew encredoulously. “Rabbit boy!?”

 

“Have you ever seen a scared rabbit try to skitter away from something stupid? That’s what you look like when you flinch. Ergo, I dub thee ‘rabbit boy.’” Andrew said with a smirk. 

 

“... Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Hmm, no. But I assume I’ll be seeing you around Rabbit, Goodbye.” And with that he stood up and walked away leaving Neil sitting there stunned until Abby called his name again and he scrambled to get his things together to run to the car.


	2. Of Family and Psychiatrists

Neil was told he had to see a psychiatrist. He was fucking angry about it, who wouldn’t be? What kind of person spends their time listening to other people’s problems every day? That kind of person was less than trustworthy in his eyes, and he would not be talking to them. Abby could try and guilt him into it, or threaten him, or just look disappointed, he wasn’t talking, no way hosé. No matter that the courts said it being necessary for a “ _ boy with his issues _ ,” he spitefully air quoted in his mind. He was  **not** going to talk to a stranger, he was not…

 

He was going to see a psychiatrist. No matter how much he fought it, here he was, seeing a psychiatrist. She introduced herself as Betsy Dobson and told him he could call her anything. He was sorely tempted to call her some choice names, but was worried about her reaction so he settled for grunting in way of communication. She offered him hot chocolate and juice, leaving him fuming inside at her for daring to pretend to be kind to him.  How dare she offer him his favorite juice that he couldn’t say no to? He felt that Abby and this psychiatrist had been conspiring about him, and feeding each other information. Betrayed by Abby, how inevitably typical. 

“So Neil, how are you today?” Dr. Dobson said in an even voice. Neil despised her.

“I’m fine.” He replied curtly. He glared down at his drink, skimming through different fantasies to run out of the room and never return. She hummed thoughtfully, asking a few more questions to which he responded with one or two word answers. She was patient, never once getting angry at him. He hated her for it.  

 

Eventually she sighed. “Neil, what would you like to talk about? I'm here to help you, not to hurt you.”

Neil knew this, of course. But there was no way he was talking about his real problems. He settled on talking about the blonde enigma that was Andrew. 

“So this boy you’re talking about, did you get his name?” Dr. Dobson seemed genuinely interested so he decided to go on, despite thinking about throwing his drink in her face and walking out. 

“He said his name was Andrew.” Something like recognition flashed in Dobson’s eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came, and she subtly changed the topic. Neil felt like she was pushing the conversation away from this topic for some reason, given how she talked aimlessly about pointless things until the small timer next to her went off.

“I’m afraid that’s our time Neil, it was lovely to meet you. I hope we’ll see each other again.”

“Thank you.” Neil mumbled, already planning his excuses to never do this again when he heard a familiar voice.

“Bee! I left my key in the house again!” It was Andrew, cheerfully walked into the room. 

“Andrew,” Dobson sighed good naturedly, “this is the millionth time you’ve done that. I'm starting to think you just like visiting the office.”

“Awe Bee, don’t be dramatic. It’s only been about… 20 times.” Bee laughed at Andrew while Neil watched them like a tennis match, confusion growing.

“Wait… what?” Neil said, feeling his face heat as he blushed. Dr. Dobson obviously knew Andrew. He’d just spent almost 30 minutes talking about what an enigma Andrew was. That’s so embarrassing.

“Oh, yes, Neil! This is my son, Andrew.”

“Son?” Neil repeated, stunned.

“Well, technically I’m adopted.” Andrew smiled softly towards Bee, seeming to briefly forget where he was, before snapping back to reality and smirking at Neil. “Looks like I was right about you having issues though, Rabbit.”

“Andrew, don’t be rude.” Bee said in mild reprimandation. “So, you two have met before I take it?”

“We met at the park.” Andrew seemed almost sullen in that admission.

Dobson’s eyes widened in recognition, “Oh, that’s –“

“I have to go!” Neil interrupted hurriedly, panicking that she might mention him talking about Andrew, at the same time Andrew interrupted with a resounding. “Bee, shut up.” Neil almost sprinted in his haste to get out of the office. Face burning, he threw himself into the passenger’s seat of Abby’s car.

“I take it the appointment didn’t go well, then?” Abby seemed disappointed but unsurprised. “I'm sorry Neil, but it really will help you in the long run! Betsy is actually a good friend of mine. She’s very professional, so you don’t have to worry about her saying anything about what you talked about in the session.” She started the car and pulled out onto the road while trying to guage his emotions.

Neil shrunk further down into his seat, hoping that it would swallow him up and suffocate him so he didn’t have to live with the memory of said session. “It was fine Abby. She just... has a son I know, is all.”

“Oh! Andrew! Yes, he’s a sweet kid, she talks about him a lot. Almost as much as I talk about you!” She reached over and ruffled his hair goodnaturedly as he bat at her hand with  put-on annoyance. 

“You talk about me?” Neil was a little surprised by this. He saw himself as little more than nuisance and a burden in her eyes.  

“Of course Neil! You’re my son!”

Neil freezes, unsure what to do with that information. Now that he looks back on it, he’s not sure his mother ever told him she loved him, let alone called him her son. In fact the only time anyone called Neil their son was when Nathan was reminding Neil about how he should behave, and who in their relationship was superior. But Abby just did. And she seemed to mean it.  

“Oh no, Neil, I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, I know you miss your mom.” Abby looked so upset, reading his silence as sadness. She pulled into their driveway and looked toward him, trying to read his emotions and how she should go about helping him.

Neil launched himself across the center console and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Abby made a small noise of surprise, Neil had never initiated a hug before, but immediately held him close to her and buried her face in his hair. Hugging was not something that came naturally to him but the longer he spent with Abby, the more he realized he loved them.

“I love you.” Neil whispered, like he was telling a secret that if said any louder, someone would rip out and away from him. 

Abby’s voice was choked up with tears when she responded with a whispered “I love you too, Neil. So, so much.” They stayed there for a minute, suspended in that moment and just breathing each other in, the car engine still purring around them. When they broke apart, Neil jumped out of the car with a wide grin splitting his face. He ran inside and Abby stared after him, smiling to herself. They were going to be okay, she just knew it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented it means SO MUCH. Once again beta’d by the lovely secretlythebadguy. Leave kudos and all that jazz it means the absolute world to me. Next chapter will be from Andrews point of view.


	3. Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's POV!

Andrew lay on his bed throwing a ball at the roof. Why was this boy with dyed brown hair in his head? He didn’t understand why he was interested by him. He wasn’t interested by anyone his age, Cass used to worry about it all the time, until Drake had come home and they had “gotten along,” so she just assumed that he was just too smart for kids his age. 

Bee never worried about it. Bee was all soft edges and hard lines. Bee never raised a hand toward him, and she didn’t have any other children. Bonus, Andrew thought as he continued to throw the ball. Bee knew about his history. She knew about Drake, she was the reason he was in prison. She believed Andrew, and she loved him anyways. He thought there must be something wrong with her; he’d never really been loved before. He had thought that Cass had loved him but in reality, her ‘love’ only lasted when Drake wasn’t home. 

He swore creatively as his thoughts distracted him, the ball falling and smacking his face.

“Language!” Bee sing-songed from the kitchen. He smiled to himself; this was an ongoing inside joke between the two of them. He had told her that his teachers had used that term whenever he swore and she had found it funny, so it stuck. Although really, he knew Bee didn’t care if he swore. She could swear like a real sea-tested sailor when she wanted. She had once told him he definitely shouldn’t swear at school because teachers thought it was a bad habit. When he had asked why it was okay for adults to swear but not children, she looked pensive.

“I think probably, maybe, if you put a taboo on a word it makes an adult feel dominant when they say it. Then when a child says it, it takes away from that dominance and it feels like a child is becoming too mature and challenging that dominance. Or they feel the child that is simply too young to understand what the taboo word truly means.” 

Andrew loved discussing things with Bee, she spoke to him as if he was an equal, and yet was still very happy to explain things to him in a way he could understand… Maybe she could explain to him why this kid with a pitifully low intelligence was still stuck in his head. 

Andrew knew he was gay. Bee knew it as well, she had helped him a lot with dealing with the reality of being gay, and realising that it didn’t take away the years of abuse he’d already lived through, but that the two were mutually exclusive. This also, however, meant he definitely didn’t want to talk to her about Neil because she would definitely read into it wrong. He didn’t like him or any of that stupid shit. He hated him. He detested his stupid face that was somehow asymmetrical yet still attractive, he loathed his icy blue eyes and he despised the way the kid obviously dyed his hair. He was running out of synonyms for “hate,” is what he was. He thought he noticed some red in those dyed brown tangles when Neil had tugged at his hair in distress at Bee’s office. He was abhorrent towards - yes, not his best choice of words, but there are only so many synonyms - the way the kid looked like he was ready to run at the slightest provocation and the way the running had obviously done his legs shapely justice. He hated… he may have a problem. He refused to admit that to himself, and since it was his own mind, no one could tell him otherwise. He settled on throwing the ball a little more aggressively until Bee called him in for dinner.  
__________________________________

School: the common idiot’s learning ground, also known as “Andrew’s Hell.” Every time he comes back he just remembers why his faith in humanity is lacking. He’d probably learn more about the world, no, the universe, at Bee’s house watching TV. Although she laughed when he said as much to her, much to his dismay. He walked along the halls, hearing other students gossipping about the new short boy… he had no idea who they were talking about until he walked into his math class and made eye contact with the icy blue eyes of one annoying Neil. Who should not be in his class, who shouldn’t exist, who shouldn’t be anywhere near Andrew. Andrew sat next to him anyway just to spite him. And because he himself had the self preservation instincts of a moth, he thought sardonically. Neil turned his wide eyes to him before scoffing upon realisation. Interesting. He seemed to be expecting someone else.

“Not who you wanted to sit with you?” Damnit, why couldn’t Andrew just keep his damn mouth shut around this kid.

“As much as I don’t like you, you’re actually the better option.” Neil mumbled, tugging on his hair and chewing on his lip like an idiot.

“Being bullied, I assume?”

“Worse. The girls in my French class want to be ‘friends.’” He said the word ‘friend’ like a five-year-old would say ‘brussel sprouts,’ with such obvious distaste that Andrew had to reign in laughter. He reached over without thinking and slapped Neil’s hands away from his hair.

“Stop that, you’re going to make it even uglier than it already is. What do you have against making friends? I would think you’d love to be the center of attention.” Andrew knew the opposite was true. He could see it in the way Neil walked and dressed, but it was nice to get a rise out of this particular idiot. Speaking of one particular idiot, Neil shuddered at Andrew’s comment.

“I just want to be left alone.” He mumbled.

“Well, you’re at school. So good luck with that, kid.”

“We are in the same class, stop fucking calling me kid.” A few of the students turned around at the heated tone and swearing, but a quick glare from Andrew had them all turning back to their own work.

“How did you do that?” Neil was looking at him with awe.

“Do what, moron?”

“You made them leave us - leave me - alone by just looking at them. How did you do it? Can you teach me how to make people look away?”

“With a face as pretty as yours, it would never work.” Andrew jested.

Neil sagged into his seat looking disgruntled. “I just want to be left alone.” He said quietly as if to himself. Andrew almost felt bad for him.

“Ah yes, popularity, how awful for you.” He was treated to Neil’s signature glare which was much better than when Neil doth himself pity. Eat your heart out, Shakespeare. “Listen, I’ll tell you what. Make a deal with me, I’ll stop people from annoying you, and you tell me the truth about your whole… situation.”

“No dice,” Neil’s entire expression shuttered. “I'm not going to be your pet,” he shuddered at that word, interesting. “Ask for something else. I won’t give you that.” 

“Fine. I’ll protect you from prying eyes, you’ll answer my questions – No,” He held up his hand haltingly when Neil started to look angry and began to open his mouth to retort. “Don’t interrupt, let me finish. You’ll answer my questions, and I will also answer yours. Truth for truth.”

Neil frowned. “But then it’s not equal, I don’t have anything else I can give you.”

“You’ll think of something.” Andrew intended to end this conversation with a dramatic flourish out of the room, but turned back towards the front and realized class hadn’t finished and he couldn’t leave, fuck. Oh well, he could just ignore Neil for the rest of the class which had been the original plan anyways. Except... he couldn’t seem to stop looking at Neil. There was a scar above his eyebrow which Andrew wanted to ask about and another he could see the edge of, running along his collarbone and peeking out from Neil’s shirt - Oh no, not good. Once the class finished he sped out, ignoring Neil’s yell of his name. He was not going to allow himself to think those sort of thoughts about that brand of ignoramus, moron, imbecile, complete and utter numbskull. He had standards and he’d be damned if some stupid enigma like Neil Josten turned those standards to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again huge thank you for the comments and to my baby claudia for Betaing AGAIN i have 0 idea what i would do without you, you absolute legend of a human


	4. Of family and ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Aaron and Nicky

Neil’s days turned into a routine, he hung out with Andrew every day, sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t. Today wasn’t the same as usual, Andrew seemed upset? He hadn’t seen him like this; it was confusing to say the least.

“I’m taking a turn, what’s going on.” He asked, tired of the passive aggressive silence when, for once, he actually hadn’t done anything wrong.

Andrew, shook his head, looking for the right words, trying to say them out loud was hard. “I have… a brother?” it sounded more like a question so he tried again. “I found out I have a twin.”

“But you’re adopted right? Why wasn’t he adopted out with you?” This was not the direction Neil was expecting this conversation to head.

“No, his-, my I guess? Our… mother kept him apparently. According to his letter she died recently and he’s living with his… our, cousin.” Andrew sounded detached and confused. “Apparently she mentioned me in her will or some shit and that’s how he found out about me. He and the cousin, Nicky, want to come and meet me.”

“Is this good or bad news I’m not sure how I should be responding you gotta give me something Andrew.”

“It’s good I think, I’m not really sure how I feel about it. I mean she kept him? Why did she keep him and not me?”

“I’m not sure to be honest, I think you’re pretty great.” Andrew scoffs and shoves his face away from him, Neil thinks Andrew might be getting a sunburn, his ears and neck seemed to be rather red. “But I think, maybe, if you met him, you could both maybe try to understand?” He put it as a question, not sure if this was crossing some unspoken line that he didn’t know about. “What did your mom say?”

“Bee thinks it’s a good idea for us to meet. But she won’t force me, good old Bee knows when to stop pushing.”

“Oh, well, I don’t know anything about siblings but I think it would have been pretty cool to have a brother.”

“I’m going to meet him.” Andrew straightened up in his resolve before slumping, “I’m going to meet him but I don’t, he’s got Nicky I don’t want to do it alone.”

“I could come?” Neil said tentatively before he realised what he said and couldn’t take it back.

“What’s in it for you?” Andrew eyed him suspiciously, never quite being able to believe kindness. Neil understood.

“Honestly I just want to see if being an asshole is in your genes or if it’s just a special talent.” He teased hoping it would take some of the tension out of the air. It did it seemed as Andrew scoffed and threw himself back to lay down on the ground.

“It’s just so weird, we grew up without even knowing about each other, how could I not know I had a twin?”

 

“That’s just life though, I probably have like 20 half siblings knowing what a scumbag my dad is.”

 

“Is that why you’re in foster care?”

 

“No I’m here because my mum decided she hates me.”

 

“Oh, same.”

 

This was going to be a long day

  
  
  


__________

 

Andrew organized to meet his brother and cousin in Sweeties, a local diner he liked for the icecream. He and Neil walked in to find his carbon copy sitting at a table with a boy who didn’t look much older than 18, who he guess was probably his cousin but looked nothing like them. They walked over and Nicky stood up.

 

“Hi!! I’m Nicky! It’s so good to finally meet you!” Andrew ignored him too busy staring at Aaron who was staring at him with probably the exact same expression on his face. Aaron grunted a hello which Andrew just stared through until Neil tapped him to make him slide into the booth.

 

“Who are you?” Aaron’s first question, turning his stare onto Neil.

 

“I’m Neil, I’m Andrew’s best friend.” Aaron looked thrown by this, there was something else in his expression as Andrew leaned into Neil a little, but it didn’t look too negative so Andrew ignored it.

 

“So you’re my better.” Andrew said, startling Nicky and Aaron as he spoke for the first time.

 

“What?” Nicky took up the slack as Aaron seemed to be speechless.

 

“The better twin, I guess you could say, don’t worry it’s not surprising she chose you.” he didn’t really care that much he just wanted to see their reactions.

 

“Andrew I-” Aaron seemed speechless once again, not sure where to go with it. “I didn’t ask her to get rid of you.”

 

“I know. Was she a good mother?”

 

This time Nicky piped up, changing the subject quickly as Aaron’s expression got dark.

“So this sweetie’s place looks nice! I might look for a job here once we’ve finished moving in!”

 

“You’re moving here? Why?” Andrew wasn’t sure what to do with the information but he tried not to look too surprised.

 

“You’re family Andrew, we even have a room for you if you need it!” Nicky sounded so happy and even Aaron looked hopeful.

 

“I have a house and a mom here but thanks.” Andrew wasn’t going to give Bee up for anyone. Aaron looked disgruntled by the use of the word mom but he didn’t argue.

 

“Can we still be brothers though?” He already sounded like he was waiting for a no.

 

“I mean, we are brothers so, yes?” Neil shifted near him obviously uncomfortable, andrew grabbed his wrist to stop him from picking at his shirt sleeves. Nicky and Aaron tracked the movement. One with open jealousy and the other with curiosity. Andrew needed to talk to Bee desperately. Their icecream came and Andrew forced Neil to eat at least half of his just to see his grossed out expression at how sweet it was, it wasn’t as fun as usual with his brother and cousin watching but at one point Aaron snorted when Neil told Andrew he would dump the whole bowl of icecream on his head if he didn’t stop being annoying. Andrew counted that as a win. All in all, meeting his twin hadn’t been as awful as he had expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unbeta'd so I'm sorry if its a bit of a mess!  
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoy! i appreciate them alot.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Andreil fic yaaay! I'm going to see how this idea is received if I do continue it so leave kudos if you like and con-crit is greatly, greatly appreciated, its beta’d by the lovely secretlythebadguy


End file.
